The Nine
by Ashley1391
Summary: The original heroes of Konohagakure are grown up with children of their own. Are their oldest children destined to be the next generation of heroes?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….T.T**

 **I do, however, own every child except Mirai, Boruto, Himawari, Inojin, Chocho, Shikadai, and Sarada. Oh, and Neji didn't die cause I'm not an ass like Kishimoto.**

Naruto stood on the balcony of his house, staring down at the people bustling about below him. He watched as they laughed, played, and ushered children along. He rested on his arms against the railing, and ran a hand through his hair. He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He glanced back to smile at Hinata.

"You need to relax, Naruto." Hinata told him.

"I know. I just find it impossible, to be honest."

"I'll be fine."

"But we don't know if the baby will be." Naruto countered.

"Naruto, the baby will be perfectly fine." Hinata rubbed his back lovingly.

"We don't know that."

"We do. You were born just fine." Hinata reminded him.

Naruto sighed. "I just want this whole ordeal over with."

"It will be soon. You know, I haven't visited Sasuke or Sakura since Kosuke was born."

"I know. I guess I should."

"Kakashi's already been there."

Naruto turned around to stare at her.

"He and Kurenai visited yesterday while I was there." Hinata smiled.

"That poor woman looks like she's about to pop." Naruto commented.

"Well, she is close to her due date as well."

"Yeah, I know. I find it rather interesting everyone is having their kids so close together."

"Only ones left are me and Kurenai." Hinata rubbed her belly fondly.

"I thought TenTen hadn't had the baby yet."

"She went into labor last night. Neji made sure to have Dad let me know. I haven't heard anything since, so I'm not sure if the baby has been born yet or not."

Naruto smiled and kissed her cheek. "Well, would you like to go find out?"

"I would love to."

"Alright. Let me get dressed."

Hinata watched as he walked into their bedroom. She smiled, knowing full and well that Neji's daughter had been born early this morning. Neji had already sent her word of the baby's name as well. Hokona. It was a beautiful name, one she loved. She stood on the balcony until Naruto came to get her. As they walked out of their house, they passed the nursery. Hinata gave a small smile as she glanced into it. She couldn't wait to have her baby.

Kakashi watched as Mirai put the puzzle together. She was intently focused on the puzzle, so much so that she didn't even notice her mother entering the apartment, bags of groceries on her arm. Kakashi got up.

"Sit back down."

"Let me get them for you."

"I'm pregnant, not disabled." Kurenai told her husband.

Kakashi let out a frustrated groan. It broke Mirai's concentration.

"Mommy!" Mirai abandoned her puzzle and bolted into the kitchen after her mother.

Kakashi followed them into the kitchen. Kurenai had already started putting the groceries up.

"Mommy, can I help?"

Kurenai smiled. "You can put the cookies up."

Mirai squealed happily and began digging through the bags for the cookies. Once she found them, she dove for the cabinet they belonged in, almost smacking her head on the door of the cabinet Kurenai had open.

"Be careful." Kurenai told her.

"Kashi, is there anything else I can put up?" Mirai asked.

Kakashi quickly went through the bags before he found a box of crackers. "Here."

Mirai grabbed them and put them next to the cookies. Kurenai finished putting the other groceries up, then waddled her way to the couch. She all but collapsed onto it. Mirai ran to her, and curled up next to her.

"Are you tired, Mommy?"

"Yes. Carrying a baby around is tiring work." Kurenai answered.

Mirai kissed her belly. "I can't wait for the baby. I think it's a girl."

"Well, we'll find out when the baby's born." Kurenai said, giving her daughter a smile.

Mirai rested her head against Kurenai's shoulder and closed her eyes. Kurenai kissed her forehead, the followed suit. Kakashi watched them both until they fell asleep. Once they had, he sat in the chair across from them, and pulled one of his old Icha Icha novels out. He stared at it for a minute. He hadn't read one since he had become involved with Kurenai. Over two years ago. He casually flipped it open, completely intending to start reading it again.

"Ow." Kurenai's eyes flew open, and she attempted to readjust herself.

"Everything okay?"

"I think so." Kurenai readjusted herself again, careful not to wake Mirai. Hey eyes fell to the book. "I thought you had given those up."

"I need something to do when you two are both asleep."

Kurenai shook her head, smiling. As she went to say something, her face became etched in pain.

"Kurenai?" Kakashi put the book on the table next to him, and went and knelt in front of his wife. Kurenai put a hand on her belly, and carefully removed her other arm from underneath Mirai, putting that hand on Kakashi's bicep. "I think it may be time, but I'm not sure."

"Do we need to take Mirai to Shikamaru?"

"Not yet. If these are contractions, they aren't close enough together yet."

Kakashi spent the next hour soothing Kurenai as contraction after contraction hit her.

"We should probably take Mirai to Shikamaru now."

Kakashi gave her a single nod as he helped her up, then gently roused Mirai awake.

"Kashi?" Mirai looked at him through half open eyes.

"You have to go to Shikamaru's. Mommy's going to have the baby."

Mirai's eyes flew open and she launched herself into Kakashi's arms. "Okay!"

Kakashi offered his other arm to Kurenai, who took it. She squeezed as another contraction hit her. The walk to Shikamaru's was slow, and Kurenai had to stop every few minutes to get through a contraction. When they reached Shikamaru's, Temari flung the door open.

"Don't even have to say anything. We've got her." Temari reached for Mirai. "She can stay as long as she needs to."

"Thanks." Kakashi said.

"Of course." Temari smiled, then took Mirai into the house.

Kakashi took Kurenai to the hospital. As he entered the lobby, he saw Naruto, who looked flustered.

"Everything okay?"

"We were on our way here to see TenTen and Neji when Hinata's water broke." Naruto explained.

"Why aren't you in there with your wife?" Kurenai gritted out.

"Cause she already had the baby. I thought first babies were supposed to be long labors?"

"Then why aren't you in there with your wife and child?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto harrumphed. "Cause Hinata kicked me out until they had her cleaned up."

Despite the contractions, Kurenai burst into laughter.

"It's not funny." Naruto told her.

Kakashi shot him a glare before moving past him. He got Kurenai checked in and taken to a room. He soon joined Naruto in the waiting room.

"Why aren't you in there?" Naruto asked.

"Doctor said out for a minute. No idea why." Kakashi leaned against the wall. Ten minutes later, he was called back into the room, and Naruto was alone again. As he waited for them to allow him back into Hinata's room, he wondered what life would be like now. He could only imagine.

 _ **18 years later**_

Naruto woke up to the sound of arguing. He sighed and rolled over. Hinata was already out of bed, and probably into the kitchen. Groaning, he got up and walked to the kitchen. Hinata stood at the stove, cooking. Their three children sat at the table, Boruto and Himawari arguing over something. Akari ignored them, her nose in a book. He joined them at the table, looking at his two youngest sternly.

"Stop arguing."

Hinata turned around, a smile on her face. "Good morning."

"Mornin'."

"What do you have to do today?" Akari asked.

"Who knows? A Hokage never knows when he gets up." Naruto told her.

Akari shrugged. "I'm gonna go out, Mom."

"Still trying to find an apartment?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Akari kissed Naruto's cheek, then hugged Hinata. As she walked out, she ruffled Boruto's hair.

"Hey!"

Akari stuck her tongue out at him as she left. She closed the door, and let out a sigh of relief. A tall, dark red haired man stood just outside the entryway, his arms crossed.

"Sup?"

"Really, Hideki? That's all you have to say to me?" Akari asked.

Hideki Akimichi shrugged. "For now."

Akari shook her head. "Men."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go."

"Where the hell are we going? Cause I planned on looking for an apartment."

"Well, everyone is meeting at Ichiraku's for now."

"Sweet!"  
"Ramen. The way to your heart."

"Well, I am my father's daughter."

"You are? I mean, no wonder you look just like him. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Whiskers. Nope. You don't belong to Naruto."

Akari slapped him in the stomach lightly. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Hideki put an innocent look on his face.

Akari laughed.

"Come on."

They walked to Ichiraku's. A short, brown haired women met them just outside.

"Don't think we're eating anytime soon."

"Why not, Maemi?"

Maemi Nara stared at them. "Really? You really have to ask that?"

"Never mind." Akari said. She walked into Ichiraku's, and saw another brown haired woman and an onyx haired man at the counter.

"Hokona." Akari said her cousin's name.

Hokona Hyuuga turned around, and smiled widely. "Hey!"

The blue haired man ignored her completely. Hokona cleared her throat, then lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Kosuke, seriously?"

Kosuke Uchiha glanced at Hokona, then at Akari.

"Hello, Akari."

"Cause you know, that's not your best friend or anything." A brown haired man said as he entered Ichiraku with Hideki and Maemi.

"Hideki's my best friend, Arata. She's a tad bit of a pest." Kosuke corrected.

Arata Umino sat next to him and shook his head.

"Those two really need to hurry up." A bug landed by Hokona, who looked over at the man next to her in annoyance. "Really, Rokuro?

Rokuro Aburame shrugged. "Sorry."

"No, you're not." Akari said.

"Not really." Rokuro agreed.

Hokona shook her head. They all talked for a few before a tall, silver haired woman walked in with a brown haired man, who had two dogs beside him.

"Kaede Hatake and Kegawa Inuzuka!" Akari yelled the minute they walked in.

They both stared at her, their expressions bored.

"Since when was I supposed to be on your schedules?" The woman asked.

"Oi, Kaede, have some damn couth for those of us who are on schedules." Rokuro said.

Kaede rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to Arata.

"To be totally fair, we do know to tell her to be somewhere an hour before we want to be there." Hokona pointed out.

"The bookstore needed cleaned." Kaede told them.

"I sincerely doubt it was so dirty that it took you that long." Maemi got up. "I'll go order for everyone."

Kegawa stood off to the side, absentmindedly petting the brown dog's head. The grey dog sat at his feet, staring at everyone.

"Aoimaru, come." Kaede said.

The grey dog sprung up and bounded over to Kaede. She gave him a treat out of her pouch and stroked his fur. Maemi strolled back over, and casually patted Aoimaru's head.

"Food's been ordered."

They talked amongst themselves, laughing and joking. Across from the ramen shop, Sasuke Uchiha observed them momentarily.

"Papa, what are they talking about?"

Sasuke turned his attention to the young girl beside him. He smiled at her. "Who knows? They're all weird."

Sarada laughed. Her laugh got the attention of Kosuke, who turned his head enough to stick his tongue out at her.

"Kosuke, that's not nice!" Sarada yelled.

Kaede turned her attention to the young Uchiha as well, bolting out of her seat and over to Sarada and Sasuke. She scooped Sarada up and spin her around.

"AHHHHH!" Sarada held on for dear life, laughing."

Kaede finally stopped and put her down. Sarada stumbled, only saved by Sasuke.

"You're so light for a twelve year old." Kaede said, fondly hugging Sarada.

"Hey. I'll be thirteen soon." Sarada said.

"Pfft. Until your birthday, you're twelve." Kaede said, leaning over and tapping Sarada's nose lovingly.

"When do you leave?" Sasuke asked.

"Wait. Leave?" Sarada looked between both of them, bewildered.

"Yes, little butterfly." Kaede smiled. "We have a mission to complete."

"Who does?"  
"Me, Kegawa, and Kosuke."

"Kosuke's leaving?" Sarada turned to her father.

Sasuke sighed. "He didn't tell you?"

"No."

"We leave right after this." Kaede turned back to the ramen shop. "Kosuke!"

Kosuke got up and sauntered out to them. "What?"

"How the hell can you not tell your little sister, who adores you, that you're leaving?" Kaede asked.

"Um, cause I don't think we'll be gone long." Kosuke answered.

Kaede stared at him.

"Kosuke." Sasuke caught his son's attention. "Give her some notice next time."

"Hai, Papa." Kosuke turned to his little sister. "Come on, squirt, I won't be gone long."

Sarada smiled sadly. "I'll miss you."

Kosuke sighed. "Little sister, I swear."

He leaned down and hugged her with one arm. Sarada wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged tightly.

"Come on, Sarada. Your mother is waiting for us." Sasuke told her gently. "Be safe, you three."

Kaede and Kosuke nodded.

Sasuke and Sarada left, and Kegawa joined them.

"Ready?" he asked.

They nodded.

Akari watched as they left, Aoimaru and Shiromaru behind Kegawa.

"They'll be back tomorrow." Hokona said.

"I know. That was sad watching Sarada. She gets like that every time Kosuke leaves." Akari said.

"She thinks he's going to leave for a long time like Sasuke did." Rokuro told her.

"That man would never be able to leave Sarada for long." Akari argued.

"While we all know that, Sarada isn't convinced of that." Maemi sighed. "Hopefully she'll be convinced soon. Kosuke feels like shit every time he has to leave cause of her."

"Maemi." Akari glared at her.

"I never said it was a bad thing." Maemi turned around, facing the street with the rest of them. "Just stating a fact."

Akari shook her head. Soon after, they all started to leave. As Akari waited for Hideki, she noticed Arata and Maemi standing close together, a smile on Maemi's face. Arata glanced over and saw Akari, then ushered Maemi away.

"You think they're a thing?" Hideki asked.

"I don't know. If they are, no need to hide it. Hell, look at us, and Kaede and Kegawa. Nothing wrong with being a couple." Akari said.

Hideki wrapped his arm around her shoulder, smiling. "Let's go find us an apartment.

 **Parents and Children:**

 **Naruto and Hinata: Akari (OC), Boruto, Himawari**

 **Kakashi and Kurenai: Mirai (Kurenai only), Kaede, Kasai, Kaori, Kabin (last 3 are OCs)**

 **Sasuke and Sakura: Kosuke (OC), Sarada**

 **Shikamaru and Temari: Maemi (OC), Shikadai**

 **Iruka and Anko: Arata (OC)**

 **Choji and Ino: Hideki (OC), Chocho, Inojin**

 **Kiba and Tamaki: Shippo, Kegawa (both OCs)**

 **Shino and Yuko (OC): Rokuro, Ayane (both OCS)**

 **Neji and TenTen: Hokona (OC)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….T.T**

 **I do, however, own every child except Mirai, Boruto, Himawari, Inojin, Chocho, Shikadai, and Sarada. Oh, and Neji didn't die cause I'm not an ass like Kishimoto.**

Kaede stood watch as Kegawa and Kosuke ate.

"You sure you're not hungry?" Kosuke asked.

"I'll eat after you guys do." Kaede answered.

"Women." Kosuke muttered before taking another bite.

Kegawa silently fed Aoimaru and Shiromaru bits of his food.

"Kegawa, that food is for you, not them." Kosuke said as he stood up, walking to his pack.

"They gotta eat, too." Kegawa retorted.

"I know." Kosuke bent down and rummaged through the pack before pulling out dog food. Aoimaru and Shiromaru ran over to him, ignoring Kegawa. "Which is why I brought them food."

"I'm fine sharing with them. Actually planned to. Which is why I didn't bring food." Kegawa said.

Kosuke set the bag down, opening it enough that both dogs could get their heads into the bag. "Yeah, but you gotta eat everything. It may be a short mission, it may not."

He walked back over and stated eating again. He finished quickly, then took Kaede's portion to her. "Your turn."

"I said when both of you are done."

Kegawa glared at her and scarfed his food. "There. We're both done."

Kaede rolled her eyes and grabbed the bowl. She sat down in the spot she had been standing. Kegawa joined Kosuke, his eyes alert. Kaede stopped eating and looked where he was.

"Women, I swear. Nothing's there, Kaede. Eat." Kosuke said.

Kaede glared at him, but returned to eating her food.

"Quit glaring, babe. And stop being so damn jumpy." Kegawa told her.

Kaede reached out, swatting at him. He jumped back, just out of her reach.

"I am not afraid to stab you, Inuzuka." Kaede warned

"You love me too much." Kegawa teased.

Kaede finished her food. She set the bowl aside and stood back up. Kegawa whistled, startling the dogs.

"That's enough, you two." Kosuke picked the bag up and put it away. "Gotta save some for later."

The dogs licked him before heading over to Kegawa. Kegawa petted both of them momentarily before moving his attention elsewhere. The three of them remained silent, watching the villagers harvest the crops. The day went by, and soon the villagers were leaving, preparing to go home. Once the last villager was in their house, the three jonin started to head back.

"Kaaaaaaaeeeeeeedeeeeeee…."

Kaede stopped, yanking out one of her kunai. "Please tell me you two heard that."

Kegawa and Kosuke mimicked her actions.

"Heard it loud and clear." Kegawa said.

They scanned the area, seeing nothing.

"Kosuke."

"On it. Sharingan!" Kosuke scanned the area again. "Nothing."

None of them relaxed, their entire bodies alert. Within a couple minutes, Aoimaru and Shiromaru started growling.

"Whoever it is, they're close." Kegawa whispered.

"Koooooooooosuuuuuuuuuukeeeeeee…"

"I can smell him, but he's moving too fast for me to pinpoint him." Kegawa informed them.

Aoimaru's hackles rose. Shiromaru immediately stationed himself in front of Kegawa. Kaede looked around.

"I can't see anything, so he may be hiding." Kosuke said.

"Keeeeeeeeeeegaaaaaaaaaaaawaaaaaaaaaaa…"

"Where the hell is he?" Kegawa growled.

Kaede caught a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. "He's around."

"I don't like that answer." Kosuke said.

A kunai came flying at them. Kegawa knocked Kaede out the way, taking it in his shoulder.

"Shit." He feel to one knee and yanked the kunai out, flinging it to the side.

Kosuke and Kaede instinctively moved closer to him.

"I'm fine."

"Never said you weren't." Kaede countered.

Kegawa stood back up, holding his now bleeding shoulder. A tall man appeared out of nowhere, smiling.

"Hello, you three."

"Who the hell are you?" Kosuke asked.

The man waved his question off. "That's irrelevant. What is relevant is that all three of you are here."

"And just how is the relevant?" Kaede asked

"Because that means the stories are true."

"What stories?" Kosuke asked.

"The stories of the Nine."

"Never heard of such a thing." Kegawa gritted.

"I'm not surprised. The Nine is a story only the Kages are allowed to know." The man started walking towards them, twirling a kunai.

"I'm still trying to see how three of us being here means some story we've never heard of is true." Kosuke said to the other two.

"There are six others back in your village that you are close friends with, yes?" The man asked. "I know what you're going to say. Lots of people around the same age stick with a group of friends that can be at any number, nine included. But you all are different. The Nine have parents who have accomplished great things."

"And what great things would that supposedly be?" Kaede asked.

"The Fourth Shinobi War. At least one of your parents, and your friend's parents, played a significant part in that war." The man smiled. "Therefore, you three are part of the Nine. And members of the Nine must be eradicated before they can come to full power."

He ran at them. Kaede pushed Kegawa back before blocking the man's attack. Kosuke took the opportunity to run at him, knocking the man back. The man laughed before turning his attack onto Kosuke.

"Aoimaru! Shiromaru!" Kegawa directed the dogs to defend Kosuke.

The dogs attacked, giving Kosuke a chance to recover. He saw the kunai heading for Shiromaru, and gave a sigh of relief when Kaede blocked it. The man countered quickly, driving a kunai into Kaede's stomach. She grunted before punching him.

"Kaede!" Kegawa rushed to her as she fell backwards. He caught her, baring his teeth at the man.

Kosuke took the opportunity to tackle the man.

"Kegawa, get her out of here!" Kosuke yelled.

"No!" Kaede pushed Kegawa away and lunged at the man.

He spun around, a menacing grin on his face. "Let's see how you handle this."

None of them recognized the hand signs he did, but they did recognize the glow around his hand. He aimed for Kosuke. Kaede knocked him out of the way, taking the hit. It knocked her back over 50 feet. Kegawa turned to the man, his face masked in anger. "She's hurt badly, Kosuke."

Kosuke remained silent for a minute, thinking. "Kegawa."

Understanding, Kegawa motioned for Shiromaru. The dog ran to him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A copy of Kegawa appeared.

"Inuzuka Style: Man-Beast Transformation Combo: Three-Headed Wolf!"

A large version of Shiromaru with three heads appeared. The man's eyes widened, and he took a step back.

"I underestimated you. None of you are all full potential, yet all three of you are rather powerful."

All three dog heads growled.

"I bid you goodbye."

Kosuke lunged for the man, but he disappeared.

"Dammit." He turned his attention to Kaede, who hadn't moved. "We gotta get her to Mom, Kegawa."

He turned to face him, and saw that he had dispelled the jutsu.

"You carrying or me?" Kegawa asked.

"Take turns?"

"Fine with me."

Kosuke walked to her and picked her up, glancing through her chakra before deactivating his Sharingan.

Kurenai sat at the desk, watching as everyone roamed through.

"You look bored."

She turned to see her 10 year old daughter. "I kinda am."

Kaori sat next to her, a smile on her face. "I am, too."

"Where's your sister?"

"With Daddy." Kaori picked up one of the books on the desk and flipped through it.

"Where'd they go?"  
"I think they're still in the back."

"You gonna be okay up here?"

Kaori nodded, entranced in a new book. Kurenai smiled and walked into the back of the store, where Kakashi was playing with their youngest child. Four year old Kabin launched herself into her father's arms, laughing.

"Do you need me to take her?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, she's fine. She can come with me to pick up Kasai."

"Alright." Kurenai gave them both a kiss before they left.

Kakashi held Kabin's hand as they navigated the streets of Konoha. Kabin walked alongside him happily, talking about everything she saw. Kakashi listened, acknowledging everything she was saying. They finally reached Kasai, who said goodbye to his friends and ran to them.

"You don't have to come get me, Dad. I'm fifteen." He said when he reached them.

"Doesn't matter." Kakashi said, ruffling Kasai's hair.

"Seriously?"

"Kasai!" Kabin launched herself at him. He barely caught her.

"More warning next time, please."

Kabin smiled, hugging him.

"Come on, you two. Let's get back to the bookstore." Kakashi ushered them along the way.

They walked back slowly, as Kabin wanted to stop every few feet and revel at something. As they reached the bookstore, they heard a commotion. Kakashi ushered the kids inside, then turned around. He saw Kegawa and Kosuke walking toward him, Kaede on Kosuke's back. He rushed to them.

"What happened?"

"Some guy attacked us, claiming we were part of some Nine legend." Kosuke answered.

Kakashi froze in the process of taking Kaede off of Kosuke's back.

"What's wrong?" Kegawa asked.

"Nothing." Kakashi took Kaede. "I'll take her to Sakura."

He took off, his daughter in his arms. Kosuke turned to Kegawa.

"You saw that, right?"

Kegawa nodded. "His entire demeanor changed. I could smell his shock."

"He was Hokage. That guy said the Kages all know the story." Kosuke looked off in the direction Kakashi had gone.

"Which means, if he was telling the truth, Kakashi knows all about it."

"Exactly."

"Shall we go see Naruto and report?"

"We can ask what the Nine is all about while we're there, too."

They walked to the Hokage's office, knocking when they reached the door.

"Yeah?"

Kosuke opened the door, revealing Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Where's Kaede?" Naruto asked.

"She's injured." Kosuke answered. "Some guy came at us, talking about us being a part of the Nine."

Naruto sighed. "It was supposed to be an easy mission."

"It was, until he showed up." Kegawa said.

"What's this bullshit about the Nine, Naruto?" Kosuke asked, leaning on the desk.

"Kosuke." Shikamaru warned.

"Naw, it's alright." Naruto told him. "He only calls me Naruto when he means business."

"One of my best friends was injured by a man who says we're part of this legend. So yeah, I mean business."

Naruto smiled. "You remind me so much of your father. Let me talk to a few people, one of those being your father. See what they say. If they agree, I'll explain the legend. But, not until Kaede heals. I want her to hear it, too, since she was there."

Kosuke stared at him for a minute before straightening. "Fair enough."

"I'm not waiting." Kegawa turned to leave.

"Kegawa."

Kegawa glanced back at Naruto.

"I know you're angry, and I know you want answers. But let Kaede heal enough to come here. She deserves to know as well."

Kegawa gave him a single nod before beckoning for Aoimaru and Shiromaru to follow him. Kosuke stayed.

"What's up, Kosuke?"

"The guy said all the Kages know the legend. My father's never been Hokage, so how would he know it?"

"Your mother knows it, too. It was something I felt needed to be shared with them." Naruto told him.

"Kakashi knows."

"Yes."

"Anyone else?"

"Hinata, Neji, Ino. Every parent of you and your friends."

"Why?"

"Because I had the suspicions when you all were born." Naruto answered.

"He said the Nine's parents had to have accomplished something big." Kosuke folded his arms.

"Exactly. And every parent he informed had accomplished something big. The Fourth Shinobi War was a huge thing, Kosuke. It took a lot of lives, and your parents, and the parents of all your friends, had huge roles in it, Kosuke." Shikamaru added. "That's why Naruto informed us of the legend of the Nine. If it is our children, we deserve to be prepared."

"And if it is us, don't we deserve to be prepared?" Kosuke countered.

They both stayed silent for a few.

Finally, Naruto cleared his throat. "Yes, you all deserve to be informed. As soon as Kaede heals, I will call all of you to my office, and you will be told."

"Still gotta talk to a few people, though?" Kosuke asked sarcastically.

"No." Naruto shook his head. "Cause you're right."

Kosuke gave him a subtle nod before leaving. Outside the door, he found Akari waiting for him.

"What happened to her?"

"Some guy attacked us. Said something about us being part of the Nine." Kosuke answered.

"The Nine?" Akari gave him a quizzical look.

Kosuke shrugged. "Don't ask me. Your dad said he'll get us all together and tell it to us when Kaede heals."

Akari glanced at the door to Naruto's office. "She'll be fine within a couple days. Sakura said it wasn't horrible."

"Good. I'm gonna go let my sister know I'm back."

"Please do. She's been moping ever since you left."

Kosuke shook his head and left.

In his office, Naruto folded his hands and stared at his desk.

"What's going through your head, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"If someone who isn't a Kage knows about the Nine, that means someone spilled." Naruto told him.

"There are ways to gain information without being directly told."

"That's true."

"Do you really think it's them? Do you really think they're the Nine?"

"Get everyone. I have no doubt within my mind that our children are the Nine."

 **Parents and Children:**

 **Naruto and Hinata: Akari (OC), Boruto, Himawari**

 **Kakashi and Kurenai: Mirai (Kurenai only), Kaede, Kasai, Kaori, Kabin (last 3 are OCs)**

 **Sasuke and Sakura: Kosuke (OC), Sarada**

 **Shikamaru and Temari: Maemi (OC), Shikadai**

 **Iruka and Anko: Arata (OC)**

 **Choji and Ino: Hideki (OC), Chocho, Inojin**

 **Kiba and Tamaki: Shippo, Kegawa (both OCs)**

 **Shino and Yuko (OC): Rokuro, Ayane (both OCS)**

 **Neji and TenTen: Hokona (OC)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….T.T**

 **I do, however, own every child except Mirai, Boruto, Himawari, Inojin, Chocho, Shikadai, and Sarada. Oh, and Neji didn't die cause I'm not an ass like Kishimoto.**

"What do you mean, someone knows about the Nine?" Ino growled, slamming her fists onto Naruto's desk.  
"Calm down, Ino." Shikamaru said, rubbing his forehead.

"Getting angry isn't going to solve anything." Iruka added.

"Our children are in danger." Ino aid.

"But it isn't your child in the hospital, now is it?" Yuko countered.

Ino straightened, glancing at Kurenai and Kakashi, who had chosen to stand off to the side. She turned her attention to the green-haired kunoichi who had married Shino.

"Not exactly fair of you to decide for all of us, Ino." TenTen said.

"What can we do?" Kiba asked, preventing Ino from answering. Tamaki stood behind her husband, silent.

"We can tell them. They have a right to know." Naruto said.

"They aren't ready." Ino said.

"And who are you to decide that?" Sasuke asked.

They all fell silent.

"I am the one who gets to decide that." Naruto said. "And I am deciding they are ready, and they will be told."

"We want to be there when you tell them." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded. "Of course. All of you can be. I mean, we can't fit everyone into my office, but-"

Sasuke cut him off. "We can all fit into my house. We can do it there."

Sakura squeezed his hand, smiling at him. "We'd be more than happy to let you use our house, Naruto."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. What time works best for everyone?"

After a few mumbles, Naruto sighed.

Kurenai spoke up. "We can do it tonight. Kaede is feeling better. She's not a hundred percent, but she's okay."

"I'll make dinner for everyone." Sakura said. "It's been a while since we all had a meal together anyways."

"Only six years." Kiba muttered.

"Everyone got busy." Shikamaru told him.

"But we did let our tradition slip." Temari added, glaring at her husband.

"It's settled then. Let the kids know we're having our traditional meal together." Naruto said.

Everyone agreed, and began filing out, except for Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Sakura.

"You really ready to tell them?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto nodded. "We've all suspected for years they were the Nine. But, after that, there's nothing left to doubt."

"Ino was very angry about this." Kurenai said.

"I know. I'll smooth it over with her later. I'm sure she doesn't want Hideki blindsided. She's just worried." Naruto told her.

"Worried? She's scared, Naruto." Sakura corrected him. "Knowing your child could be the target of almost every defected shinobi out there? That's a terrifying thought."

"I know it is, Sakura. My child is in that as well." Naruto told her.

"Which is why we need to tell them. They can prepare themselves." Sasuke added.

Naruto nodded. "I know. I'll see you guys tonight."

Kaede stood outside of the Uchiha house, staring at it. They would have chosen tonight to do the dinner. Her leg was still hurting. She really just wanted to go sit down and not move it. She hobbled up to the door, only to have it flung open before she could knock.

"You're late." Kosuke said.

"Sorry. I'm kinda hobbling."

"Eh." Kosuke helped her into the house, and to the dining room. Everyone was in there, already laughing and joking.

She sat next to her brother, who looked insanely bored.

"What's your deal?" Kaede asked.

"This shit bores me."

"Kasai, language!" Kurenai told him.

"Dig in, guys." Sakura said.

The talking became a murmur as everyone got their food. Once everyone's plates were full, Naruto cleared his throat.

"There's a reason we decided to do this dinner tonight. Well, a reason besides missing tradition, that is." He looked at all of the older children. "I know all of you are close, and you all know what happened to Kaede. Well, Kosuke and Kegawa demanded an explanation of the Nine and we agree you all deserve one."

Ino glared at him.

"Well, everyone does except Ino." Naruto corrected.  
"So what's the Nine?" Kosuke asked.

"You don't waste any time." Shikamaru commented.

"I am my father's son." Kosuke retorted.

His response was Hokona stomping on his foot.

"Ow!"

"Be nice." Hokona told him.

Kosuke made a face at her.

"Kosuke! Papa said you have to be nice to your woman!" Sarada said.

"Hokona isn't my woman, squirt." Kosuke told her.

"So you say." Sarada went back to eating.

Hokona smiled. "I'm really not."

"Not yet." Sarada retorted.

Kosuke glared at her while everyone laughed. "Little sister, you're asking for it."

"So you say." Sarada repeated.

Kosuke turned his attention back to Naruto. "You were saying?"  
"I was talking about the Nine." Naruto said, grinning.

"What about them?" Kosuke prompted.

"The legend goes that the Nine will come from one village, and will be friends who grew up together. They will bring out the best in each other, helping to enhance each other." Naruto told him. "The Nine have strength and powers no one else has. The nine powers are brought out by the nine strongest qualities the members have. But it's not the members who decide what their strongest qualities are. It just happens. Each member has an aura when they invoke their strength and power as a member of the Nine. The color is different for each member."

"What are the powers?" Maemi asked.

"To bring back the dead temporarily with just a thought is the one most consider best. Then there's the ability to duplicate anyone with a thought. One can control any element they think of."

"Shinobi can already do that." Hideki interrupted.

"Not like that member of the Nine can." Naruto said. "Shinobi need chakra and jutsus to do it. That member can do it with a thought, and without any jutsus. The fourth one is to enter a person's mind and see everything. All of a person's memories, thoughts, everything. The fifth one is to see any trace a person has ever left. If a person has been in a place, that member can see it if they choose to. The sixth is to be able to decipher an enemy's plan, past or present, if they touch that enemy. The seventh is to see what has happened in a place if they touch an object. The eighth is to change a person's perception."

"Like a genjustu?" Mirai asked.

"In a way. A genjustu is a temporary alteration. The member of the nine can alter it for however long they please, but they have to be able to touch the person periodically so that they can keep it up." Kurenai explained.

"Damn." Mirai went back to eating.

"The ninth one is the ability to locate a person as long as they are touching something that belongs to the person they are trying to locate." Naruto sighed. "We think you all may be the Nine."

"You guys apparently aren't the only ones." Kegawa muttered. He sat his fork down.

"What happens to make the Nine become apparent?" Rokuro asked.

"Well, only one member needs to bring out their power. Then all the powers are unlocked. What brings it out is their strongest quality leads to the need to protect someone." Naruto answered.

"If that's the case, Kaede would have already been given these powers." Kosuke argued.

"Not if it wasn't her strongest quality that made her fight." Naruto said. "Now we should eat and leave it alone for now.

The subject was dropped, and everyone went back to their previous conversations.

"How does anyone know about the Nine if only the Kage are allowed to know?" Kaede asked after a few.

"I wish I knew." Naruto answered.

"Well, my leg is hurting. I'm sorry to cut it short, but I'm gonna go home and relax." Kaede said.

Sakura smiled at her. "No need to apologize, honey."

"You need me to come home?" Kegawa asked.

Kaede shrugged. "That's on you."

Shippo, Kegawa's older brother, looked at her. "Yeah, she needs you to go home with her."

"Thanks, Shippo. Pretty sure I could figure that out myself." Kegawa said as he stood up. He threw a piece of meat to Shippo's dog, Ginmaru, before turning to his dogs. "Come on, boys. Gotta get our lady home."

The dogs bounded to the door, tails wagging. Kegawa followed behind Kaede closely. Once they were out of the Uchiha house, Kaede nearly fell to the ground.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Kegawa asked, holding her up.  
"Didn't wanna interrupt Naruto." She leaned on Kegawa as he headed to their house.

"No one would have cared, Kaede." Kegawa told her. He sniffed the air. "Your father is following us."  
"Ugh. That man is forever overprotective." Kaede complained.

Once they reached their house, Kaede leaned against the wall while Kegawa unlocked the door. As they were walking inside, someone cleared throat. Kaede turned around to see her father.

"I'll be inside." Kegawa said.

Kaede gave him a single nod before turning back to her father.

"You should've said something." Kakashi told her.

"I don't want the third degree from you, too, Daddy." Kaede said.

"I'm not here to give you the third degree. I just wanted to check on you." Kakashi told her.

"I'm fine. Hurting, but fine."

Kakashi sat down on the bench outside, looking up at the stars, Kaede sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I remember when you were a little girl, you used to sit outside with me for hours, listening to the stories of the stars and all our ancestors." Kakashi said.

"I still remember all of them." Kaede told him. "Mom would come outside, frustrated cause I had stayed up past my bedtime again."

Kakashi nodded. "Your favorite thing to do was draw shapes with them."

"The house must seem pretty boring without me and Mirai." Kaede said.

"I dread the day your youngest sister moves out." Kakashi told her.

"Naw. You'll probably be grateful for the peace and quiet when Kabin finally moves out." Kaede countered.

"Peace and quiet is overrated. Even if I didn't use to think that."

"Yeah, well, we are awesome."

Kakashi smiled through his mask. "You know, when I first got Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke as students, they spent quite a while trying to figure out what I looked like underneath my mask."

"I remember Naruto telling us about that. I don't get the mystery."  
"You also grew up knowing what was underneath my mask."

"I still know. I look at it every day in the mirror."

Kakashi laughed. "That's very true."

"Isn't everyone going to miss you at the dinner?" Kaede asked.

"No. Your mom told them I was going to come check on you." Kakashi explained. "Mind if I hang out here for a while?"

"Sure." Kaede struggled to stand up. Kakashi stood up and helped her into the house.

Kegawa was in the kitchen, playing with the dogs. "You need anything?"

Kaede shook her head.

Kosuke sat at the dining room table, his hands folded in front of his face.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"The whole thing about the Nine. All of you suspected it, yet none of you deemed it necessary to forewarn us just in case something like this happened." Kosuke said.

"Kosuke, it's not like we did it to be asses." Sasuke said. ""We didn't want to tell you unless we were sure, or unless this happened."

"But look at what did happen cause we didn't know. That asshole got away and now he can go tell anyone and everyone he knows that the Nine exist. Well, at least, he thinks they do." Kosuke started to yell, but noticed Sarada staring at him. "We should've been told years ago, and you both know that."

"Kosuke, don't yell at Mama and Papa." Sarada said meekly.

"Little sister, come here."

Sarada walked to Kosuke until she was standing next to him.

"Sarada." Kosuke said her name. She looked at him, her face sad. "Sometimes emotions get the best of us. You're twelve. You should know that."

"But you still shouldn't yell at your parents." Sarada said.

Sakura stood behind Sasuke, and put a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at her and offered her a smile. She never got enough of watching their children interact. Sarada had always leaned on Kosuke. Sasuke had been gone for the first ten years of her life, and Kosuke had always stepped up for her. When Sasuke wasn't there, Kosuke was. He had been the one to kiss her bruises and scrapes, and he had been the one to help Sakura raise her.

Kosuke pushed Sarada's glasses back up onto her nose. "You know, little sister, you should come with me to the park tomorrow."

Sarada crinkled her nose. "Why?"

"Akari is bringing Boruto."

Sarada's face perked up. "Okay!"

"That took a whole lot of convincing." Kosuke said.

"Hey, Boruto is the only guy I know who doesn't mind being seen with me." Sarada told him.

"That's because Akari would have a nice chat with Boruto if he was." Sasuke said.

"I know. But it's still nice to know he'll hang out with me." Sarada said. "Is Hideki bringing the twins?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure. Kaede is bringing Kaori."

Sarada smiled. "I adore Kaori. She's a lot cooler than most other ten year olds."

"Adore. Since when does a twelve year old use a word like adore?" Kosuke asked.

"I use big words all the time."

"Stop growing up on me, little sister." Kosuke ruffled her hair.

"Hey! Mama spent an hour doing it!" Sarada said as she tried to get out of her brother's reach.

"Isn't it your bedtime?"

"Yes. But I wanna play a game first."

"Again?"

"Yep."  
"Fine. But only one round."

"Okay!"

Sarada took off towards her bedroom, Kosuke behind her. Once they were out of earshot, Sasuke looked at his wife.

"I don't like that look." Sakura said.

"I have to leave again." Sasuke told her. He squeezed her hand. "Someone has to figure out who that is that went after them, and where he's from."

Sakura sat down next to him. "Your son is going to be livid. You were gone for thirteen years, Sasuke. You've only been back for two."

"I know. I shouldn't be gone long."

"That's what you said last time."

"I mean it this time. I refuse to be gone that long again."

Sakura sighed. And sat back, out of his reach. "I'm going to go to bed."

She got up and left the room. Sasuke put his head in his hands.

"Are you kidding me?"

He looked up to see his son. "I thought you were going to play a game with Sarada."

"I was until I heard you saying you're leaving again." Kosuke crossed his arms. "You cannot leave my sister."

"I won't be gone long, Kosuke. I'm doing what any father would do to protect his children."

"Then why isn't anyone else going?"  
"There are others going. I'm not going alone. Kakashi, Ino, Kiba and Shino are all going as well."

Kosuke sat down across the table, his eyes never leaving Sasuke.

"You'll break her heart."

"I know. But again, I'm doing my job as a father."

Kosuke stayed silent. "I'm going."

"Like hell you are." Sasuke stood up.

"I'm an adult. I can do what I please."

"Not if I have Naruto ban you from leaving the village."

"Like I'd listen." Kosuke stood up. He only an inch shorter than Sasuke, having taken after him height wise. "Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"To look at me and Sarada every day. To look at me, your carbon copy, and see what should have been yours. To look at me and Sarada, and to know you missed out on what you did."

"No, it doesn't regarding what should have been mine. It make me glad, Kosuke. It makes me glad because that means even after everything I did to this village and to your mother, I was given a second chance. It means that I gained someone back that I consider a brother. It means that I got to marry someone who never gave up on me, even if I did leave her behind countless times. And it means that I got a chance to do something I never thought I would."  
"What's that?"

"Be a father to great kids. Which leads me to yes, it hurts to know I missed out on so much. But I did it for you two. To keep you safe. I couldn't ask for better kids than you and your sister. You stepped up when I wasn't here. You gave your sister someone to lean on besides your mother."

"I shouldn't have had to."

"You're right. You shouldn't have had to. You should've been able to be a true kid. And for that, I truly am sorry."

Kosuke stayed silent. "You better come back soon."

"I will. And when I do, I expect you to talk to me. Take your anger and frustration out on me, no one else."

Kosuke slumped into his seat. He looked away, refusing to look at his father.

"Kosuke."

He kept his eyes averted.

"Dammit, Kosuke. I may not be the perfect father or husband, but I do love you, Sarada, and your mother."

Kosuke looked at him. "How long we looking?"

"I don't know. But I will come back."

Kaede stared at her father. "Mom know about this?"  
"Yes."

"So you're going to just leave? For an indefinite amount of time?"

"Someone has to do it, Kaede."

"Why did you volunteer? Daddy, you're in your fifties, for crying out loud."

"But I can still do what needs done." Kakashi told her.

"I'm a big girl, Daddy. I can take care of myself.

"I know you can, baby. But this is me being your father."

Kaede glanced at Kegawa. "I can't believe you're doing this. What about Kasai? Kaori? Kabin?"

"They'll be okay. They have you, Mirai, and your mother."

"Dammit, Daddy." Kaede stood up, wincing at the pain in her leg.

"Kaede, sit down." Kegawa told her.

"Why aren't you more upset? Your father is going, too." Kaede snapped.

"Women." Kegawa leaned back in his chair. "Cause what's the point of arguing? They're going to go whether or not we like it."

Kaede glared at him.

"You know I'm right."

Kaede growled before walking away.

"Keep an eye on her, Kegawa." Kakashi said.

"I will. You know that."

Kakashi inclined his head. "I better go tell her goodbye."

He got up and followed his daughter to the kitchen.

Kegawa looked down at his dogs. "We're gonna have our work cut out for us, boys."

 **Parents and Children:**

 **Naruto and Hinata: Akari (OC), Boruto, Himawari**

 **Kakashi and Kurenai: Mirai (Kurenai only), Kaede, Kasai, Kaori, Kabin (last 3 are OCs)**

 **Sasuke and Sakura: Kosuke (OC), Sarada**

 **Shikamaru and Temari: Maemi (OC), Shikadai**

 **Iruka and Anko: Arata (OC)**

 **Choji and Ino: Hideki (OC), Chocho, Inojin**

 **Kiba and Tamaki: Shippo, Kegawa (both OCs)**

 **Shino and Yuko (OC): Rokuro, Ayane (both OCS)**

 **Neji and TenTen: Hokona (OC)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….T.T**

 **I do, however, own every child except Mirai, Boruto, Himawari, Inojin, Chocho, Shikadai, and Sarada. Oh, and Neji didn't die cause I'm not an ass like Kishimoto**

 _ **5 years later**_

Kakashi stood next to Sasuke as they stared at the gate to Konoha.

"Kosuke is going to kill me." Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah, probably. But the difference between this time and last time is that you could actually call this time." Kiba said.

"That's true." Ino added. "So there's some hope."

"Thanks for the votes of confidence." Sasuke told them sarcastically.

"I just wanna meet my grandkids" Kiba said, stretching.

"They're not just your grandkids." Kakashi reminded him. "Well, one is just your grandchild."

"Let's go. My son got married and had kids without me around. I'm hurt." Kiba pouted.

"So did mine." Ino said. "So you aren't alone."

Kakashi cleared his throat.

"So did his daughter."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Let's go tell Naruto what we know, then go let everyone know we're home."

Kaede laughed as her four year old daughter made a face at the vegetables in front of her.

"Just try them, Tsume." She said.

Tsume shook her head. "No. Definitely not."

"Why are you so verbally advanced for a four year old?" Kegawa asked.

"Cause I am!" Tsume said as she launched herself at Kegawa.

Kegawa grunted as Tsume landed on him. A plate hit the round. Kaede turned around and let one year old Mimi out of her highchair.

Mimi ran to Kegawa, laughing.

"They are definitely your children." Kaede told her husband.

Kegawa grinned at her before tickling Tsume.

"It is too early for this type of activity." Kaede said.

"Hello?" Kurenai's voice drifted into the kitchen.

"MAMAW!" Tsume abandoned Kegawa to run to her grandmother.

Kurenai smiled as Tsume launched herself at her.  
"Hang on, baby. You're gonna make me drop what I brought." Kurenai told her.

"What did you bring me?"

"Tsume!" Kaede reprimanded her daughter.

"She's fine." Kurenai said.

"No, she knows better than to ask."

Kurenai pulled out a doll and handed it to Tsume. "Mimi, come here."

Mimi ran to her. Kurenai handed her a smaller version of the doll she had given Tsume. "Mamaw loves you girls."

"Thank you!" Tsume ran to her room.

Kurenai stood up, a smile on her face. "I love making them smile."

"What do you have planned for today?" Kaede asked.

"Cleaning the bookstore." Kurenai answered as she sat next to Kegawa at the table.

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh yes. I haven't done it in a few so it's a little dirtier than it should be." Kurenai admitted.

Kaede lit a cigarette.

"I wish you wouldn't smoke." Kurenai said.

"I wish a lot of things. Like for my father to be back." Kaede retorted with a smile.

"They should be back soon. I hope." Kurenai told her.

Kegawa yawned.

"Oh don't even." Kaede told him. "I got up with the girls, not you."

"It's too early." Kegawa complained

Kurenai laughed.

Someone knocked on the door.

"I've got it." Kaede got up.

Mimi came up to Kegawa, showing him her doll.

"I see, baby. Did Mamaw bring you a new doll?" He jumped when he heard Kaede shriek. "Kaede?"

He and Kurenai jumped up and ran into the living room, only to find Kaede latched onto Kakashi. Kakashi had his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. Kiba stood behind him, grinning.

"Mommy?" Tsume walked into the living room.

"Tsume, come here." Kegawa told her. He picked her up. "Remember talking to

Papaw and Grandpa?"

Tsume nodded.

"That's them." Kegawa told her.

"Hello, Tsume." Kiba said.

"That's Grandpa." Tsume said, recognizing Kiba's voice.

"Yep."

"She has your hair." Kakashi told Kaede.

"She is my twin in every aspect except behavior. She's her father there." Kaede told him.

Mimi walked into the room and hid behind Kurenai.

"And Mimi is Kegawa's twin." Kaede added.

Kakashi and Kiba both smiled.

"Tsume, go to Papaw." Kurenai urged.

Kegawa put her down. She walked over to Kakashi. "Why do you wear a mask?"

"Um…"

Tsume ignored him. "What's under your mask?"

Kakashi pulled his mask down.

"You look like Mommy." Tsume said. "I'm Tsume."

"I know you are." Kakashi bent down to look her in the eye. "Can I hold you?"

"Yeah." Tsume jumped into his arms.

"Let's go sit and talk." Kurenai said.

"Good idea, Mom." Kaede walked towards the kitchen, the others following her.

"I have a mission to leave on." He gave his wife a kiss before grabbing his lunch. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Bye, Daddy!" Tsume yelled.

Kaede turned back to her father and father-in-law. "So, what happened?"

Hideki sputtered as his daughter laughed. "No, Megumi. You little rascal. Daddy said no."

"You are not forceful enough with her." Akari said, glancing up from her book.

Hideki ignored her. The two year old in front of him smiled. "Quit smiling like that. You look like your mother when you do that."

"She looks like me anyways." Akari countered.

"Oh, she does."

Akari dropped her book. "Ino!"

"She is your twin, Akari." Ino said, walking closer to her son and granddaughter.

"When did you get back?" Hideki asked.

"Last night." Ino tickled Megumi's chin. "She doesn't know a stranger, does she?"

"Not really. Anyways, why didn't you come by then?"

"It was very late when we got back. We reported to Naruto than went to bed. Your father and the twins were rather surprised this morning. You should've seen your father's face when he woke up."

"That's mean, Mom."

"Hey, it was a happy reunion."

"Nope! Enough. I'm not listening anymore."

Ino laughed. "Can I take her out?"

"Sure." Hideki stepped away. "You can deal with the little rascal for a few."

Ino smiled and took Megumi out of her highchair. "Hi, Megumi. I'm you grandma."

"No." Megumi said. "Nana."

"Yes, I'm Nana." Ino said. "It amazes me how children can recognize a person from their voice."

"Kids are amazing." Akari agreed.

Ino sat at the table, still holding Megumi. Megumi took a slice of apple and offered it to Ino.

"Nana eat?"

"Thank you, baby." Ino ate the slice.

Akari smiled. "I'm glad she knows who you are. I was afraid she wouldn't want to be around you at first."

"She still may not want to be unless you or Hideki are around. Kids will surprise you. She's fine with me now but she may not be in a couple minutes." Ino told her.

Hideki sat down. "So what did you find out?" 

Kosuke slowly woke up. He yawned, and smiled when the body next to him snuggled closer. He kissed her head, before reaching for his phone. He hadn't missed a call from his dad yet. He sat the phone down and rolled over, wrapping his arm around her.

"Time to get up."

"No." Hokona responded, her voice still sleepy. "I refuse to get up."

Kosuke kissed her neck. "Come on."

"Nope." Hokona rolled over and buried her face in his chest.

The smell of breakfast hit him.

"Guess who's already up and making us breakfast?" Kosuke said.

"Your sister."

Kosuke smiled. Damn if Sarada hadn't been right. He was happy with Hokona, and was extremely grateful to Sarada for realizing what was there between them. "Come on, beautiful."

Hokona groaned. "But I wanna stay in bed.

Kosuke sat up. "I know you do. I wanna stay in in bed, too, but we have things to do today."

"Can't they wait?"

"No." Kosuke said. He got dressed. By time he put on his sandal, Hokona was just getting out of bed.

"I'll be in the kitchen."

Hokona nodded before giving him a kiss. He walked towards the kitchen.

"Sarada, what are you-"

He stopped short when he walked into the kitchen. His dad sat at the kitchen table with Sarada and his mother. "Oh, now you're just letting people into my house? Getting too comfortable, little sister."

Sarada rolled her eyes. "I might be humble if it wasn't our parents."

"Oi, you got a smart mouth." Kosuke said.

"Well, I did learn from the best." Sarada retorted. "And you're starting to sound like Kaede."

Kosuke stuck his tongue out at her before sitting next to his father. "When did you get back?"

"Last night. I thought about calling you, but I figured a visit would be better."  
"Well, I'm glad you decided on the visit.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Sasuke asked.

"Getting dressed. She didn't wanna get out of bed. Not that I blame her."

"By the way, ew, Kosuke!" Sarada said.

"Little sister, you are in a house with a couple. You don't wanna hear it, stay home."

"Papa, can we get me therapy? I think my brain has been permanently damaged." Sarada ignored Kosuke.

Sasuke laughed. "Your brain has not been damaged.

"I don't know. I mean, they get pretty loud. I think my hearing was damaged as well."  
Hokona walked in and thumped Sarada's ear lightly. "You seem to be hearing fine to me."

"What did she say? I can't hear over the reverberating sounds of sex."

"Sarada." Sakura shook her head.

The front door opened. "Kosuke!"

"Is everyone just going to walk into my house?" Kosuke asked.

"Since when does Arata knock?" Hokona asked.

"True. Kitchen, Arata!"

Arata walked in holding a young boy. "Sasuke. Dad said you guys got back last night."

Sasuke nodded. "We've already reported to Naruto, too."

"Awesome." Arata put the boy down.

"Come here, Tarou!" Hokona reached for him. He bolted to her. "How are you?"  
Tarou smiled. "Good."

"Are you listening to Mommy?"  
"Yes.

Arata snorted. "No. Maemi is ready to rip her hair out. I've already been informed about six times today that we aren't having any more children."

Hokona laughed. "She'll change her mind by tonight."

"Probably." Arata sat at the table.

"Anything new going on in the village?" Sasuke asked,

"Not really." Sarada answered.

"Well then, how about we all go to the park?" Sakura asked.

Tarou perked up. "Me too?"

"Yes, you too. Although I did just sit down." Arata answered. He gathered his son up and started walking out the door, the others behind him.

They walked to the park, talking amongst themselves. When they reached it, a purple haired girl bolted to Arata.

"Can Tarou play?"

"Of course." Arata sat Tarou on the ground. The little boy ran off with the girl.

"Wow. Rika got big." Sasuke commented.

"You should see Ashi." Kosuke told him. "He is Shippo's twin. Hana looks like both Shippo and Tomoka."

"How old is Hana?" Sasuke asked.

"Just a couple of months younger than Mimi. Who is actually a demon in disguise, I swear." Arata answered. "That little girl is evil."

"Hey! You leave my Mimi alone." Sakura said.

"Your Mimi?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I don't have grandkids, so I supplement." Sakura told him.

"Whatever works."

Naruto sat in his office, his hands folded in his lap. He stared at his desk blankly.

"Naruto?"

He looked up to see his wife.

"Yeah?"

"What's bothering you?"

"The name they gave me. Zentaro Fujioka."

Hinata sat in the chair across from him. "You'll figure it out."

"Thanks for the confidence boost." Naruto smiled at her. "It only took five years, but at least they got the name, right?"

"Nothing has happened in those five years." Hinata reminded him. "They've gotten married, some have had kids. It's been peaceful for them."

"But for how long? How long will their peace last before others figure out that the Nine truly do exist and come for them?"

"Hide it. For as long as we can. Have you told anyone?"

"Just Gaara, Kankuro, Hana, and Hanabi. But they all have nieces or nephews who are part of the Nine. I felt it was their right to know."

"And you're right. But you didn't tell Tsume?"

"Tsume would forget within five minutes of me telling her."

"That's true. Tamaki and Hana have had their work cut out with her."

"But they've handled it admirably."

"We can hide it, Naruto. For as long as we need to."

"The need to protect can come at any time, though. For ridiculous reasons, even." Naruto put his head in his hands. "It's my job to protect them."

"No, Naruto. It's your job to lead them. You protected them for years."

"As a father, my job is to protect her. As a trusted friend and as Hokage, I am expected to protect them."

"No one expects you to protect their children." Hinata stood up and walked over to him, sitting on his lap. "They all know how thin you're spread, and they all respect you for what you do, and have done for their children. Naruto, you personally trained each of their children, and still do so."

"Speaking of, Shikadai and the twins should be here soon."

As if on cue, the door flung open to reveal Shikadai, Chocho, and Inojin.

"You ready, Lord Seventh?" Chocho asked, her excitement palpable.

"This is bothersome." Shikadai muttered.

"It still amazes me how close that apple fell." Naruto commented.

Hinata laughed. "In both of his children."

"Have you seen Maemi's temper? She is Temari all over in that aspect."

"Well, I did watch them grow up." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled. "Alright, I'm gonna go train the rascals."

"Hey! We aren't rascals!" Inojin exclaimed.

"Yes, you are." Naruto waited until Hinata got off of his lap, then stood up. "Let's go."

Shikadai grumbled before following the twins.

"Have fun." Hinata said.

"Thanks." Naruto disappeared after the kids.

Hinata sat in his chair, staring out over Konoha. She had a bad feeling something was coming, but she couldn't tell what. Her stomach felt like it was in knots, and she felt afraid for her daughter, and the others.

Zentaro Fujioka stood just out of sight in the woods outside the Konoha training grounds, watching everyone. He smiled when he saw the silver haired woman. The Hatake. She was one that Akio had reported seeing five years ago. Akio had injured her, but he didn't see any signs of permanent damage. That meant they had a very good medical shinobi somewhere in the village. He watched for a while longer. The Hatake woman laughed when two girls ran up, jumping on her. She had children. Zentaro grinned widely. This was going to be a fun adventure.

Kaede laughed as Tsume and Mimi started to play. The girls loved being in the open field, where they could play. Just as she started to head their way, she felt an ominous presence. Her smile faded, and she looked around. As she glanced around, something inside her tingled at a certain spot. She fixated on it for a few minutes, but saw nothing.

"Kaede?"

She looked back at her brother.

"Everything okay?"

"I thought I felt someone watching us." She told her.

"See anything?"

"No." Kaede gave the spot one last glance. "Must just be restless."

Kasai put his arm around her shoulders. "Probably, dear sister."

Zentaro held his breath as a silver haired man led the woman away. How she had fixated on his exact spot, he wasn't sure. As far as he knew, she had no kekkei genkai. But she had somehow managed to sense his presence. He had to find out who she was. He walked away, back towards where Akio waited for him.

"Did you see anything, my lord?" Akio asked.

"Find out whatever you can about the Hatake. She sensed my presence." Zentaro told him.

Akio bowed low. "At once, my lord."

Akio left, leaving Zentaro alone. He glanced back in the direction of the training grounds, still perplexed.

"Who else is part of the Nine?" he asked. "I will find out."

With that, he headed the same direction Akio had.

Naruto walked back into his office, exhausted. The three kids had done a number on him today.

"You seriously aren't tired after training a few brats, are you?" Kurama asked.

"Between the brats and lack of sleep, I'm exhausted."

"So sleep." Kurama said.

"Cause it's that simple." Naruto paused. "What do you know of the Nine, Kurama?"

"Not much. The previous Nine had all just passed when we were created. I remember that there were three women, and six men, and that a woman was always the one who received the power to raise the dead."

"Any explanation as to why?"

"A woman's call is better than a man's."

"Makes complete sense." Naruto said sarcastically.

"That's the only explanation that was given to me." Kurama told him.

Naruto sighed. "Thanks for your help."

"I wish I had more for you."

Kurama fell silent. The office door opened, and Kaede walked in.

Naruto frowned at the expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"There was someone in the woods outside the training grounds today. I don't know how to explain it, but I felt them. Like, felt their intentions." Kaede explained.

"Could you see anything?"  
Kaede shook her head. "I may just be paranoid, but I wanted to let you know in case I'm not."

"Thanks, Kaede."

"Lord Seventh?"

"Hm?"

"I felt a tingle when I looked at the spot I'm certain the person was at. Do you know what that could be?"

"No. Have you asked your dad?"

"Not yet. I wanted to ask you first."

"I would ask your dad. He might know what it is."

"Thanks." Kaede left, leaving Naruto alone again.

Naruto stood up and looked out the window. "Did you come for a visit, Zentaro?"

Zentaro smiled at him.

"I wonder how she didn't sense your presence this time."

"She did."

"Well then." Naruto turned around.

"I want the Nine."

"You'll never get them."

Zentaro attacked him.

Kaede heard the desk breaking. She bolted back into the room, Akari on her heels.

"Dad!" Akari rushed to her father, while Kaede put herself between the Hokage and the man.

"Ah, she most definitely is a Hatake." The man said.

"Get out of here, both of you." Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"No." Kaede didn't even look at him.

"Kaede. Now."

Kaede ignored him, keeping her eyes on the strange man. She felt the tingling sensation again, only it was stronger this time.

"Kaede." Akari moved to stand next to her.

Naruto stood up. "Girls, go!"

"I am Zentaro Fujioka. I have come for the Nine."

"Well, you aren't going to find them here." Akari said.

"I know she is part of the Nine, and by the Hokage's reaction, you probably are as well." Zentaro told her. "The Nine must be eradicated before they come into their powers."

"The Nine don't exist." Kaede rebuffed. "It's a story told to the Kages to give them hope."

"You sensed my presence, even though I had masked myself."

"As you said, I'm a Hatake. We're known for our rather amazing abilities." Kaede retorted.

"That is very true. Kakashi must be very proud of you."

"How my father feels about me is none of your business. Nor is anyone else in this village."

Zentaro sighed. "Why can't you just be a good girl and come with me?"

He rushed her. Akari moved to stand in front of her, and knocked Zentaro back a few feet.

"Amazing teamwork." Zentaro commented.

Kaede saw the kunai before Akari did. She felt the tingling again, but it was immensely strong this time. She pulled Akari back as she moved forward, intending to take the kunai. Instead, it stopped just short of her stomach.

Zentaro smiled. "Amazing."

"Kaede." Akari's voice was shocked.

Kaede turned to look at her friend.

"You're glowing."

"Kaede, go! Now!" Naruto yelled.

Zentaro rushed her while she was looking at Akari. Before Kaede knew it, Naruto was behind her, the kunai in his chest.

"No!" Akari caught her dad as he fell backwards.

"Naruto!" Kaede knelt next to him. She looked up at Zentaro, and felt the tingling again. Her insides began to feel as if they were on fire. She glanced back at Akari. Then she knew why had her friend had been so shocked. Akari was glowing, her eyes fierce with anger.

"No." Kaede looked back at Zentaro, who was gleeful.

"The Nine's powers have been unlocked! The experiments I can do!"

"Like hell."

Hinata stormed in with Neji.  
Zentaro growled before looking back at Kaede and Akari. "This is getting even better. Two Hyuugas. Any chance you're related to them?"

"Byakugan!"

Hinata and Neji stood barely a foot apart, both ready to attack.

"Akari, Kaede, get Naruto out of here." Neji said. "And don't argue."

Kaede and Akari both put one of Naruto's arms around them, and helped him walk out. The minute they were out, the office sounded as if it was being destroyed.

"Kaede."

"Go."

Akari ran back into the office. Kaede pulled the kunai out of Naruto's chest, and put pressure on the bleeding.

"Dammit, where's Sakura when I need her?"

"Phone." Naruto said, his breathing heavy.

"Duh, Kaede." She yanked her cellphone out of her pocket, and dialed Sakura's number. "Sakura, I need you at the Hokage's office. Now."

She hung up and tossed her cellphone to the side. She felt the tingling again, but ignored it. "Naruto, can you hear me?"  
"Yes, Kaede."

"Don't get annoyed with me."

"Well, I'm injured, not dying."  
"As close as the kunai came to your lung, I'm surprised you can talk." Kaede told him.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Fucking parents." Kaede muttered.

"I heard that."

"I don't care."

She kept an ear out for any shouts for help from the office while keeping pressure on Naruto's wound. She heard glass breaking, and a shout of anger.

"That doesn't sound good."

The office door flung open to reveal Akari, who was glowing, bruised and sweating. "Did you call Sakura?"  
"Yes."

"She'll need to heal Neji, too."

"Zentaro?" Naruto asked.

"He got away." Akari answered. "Mom's trying to catch him."

"No!" Naruto pushed Kaede away and tried to stand up.

"Dad, stop. Mom is a fully capable shinobi. She can take care of herself."

"Akari, Zentaro is a class S defected shinobi. She needs help."  
Akari remained silent, but the look she gave Kaede was telling.

"Hinata has help, Naruto." Kaede told him.

"Who?"

"Sasuke, Kosuke, and Hokona."

"Where Kosuke and Hokona glowing?"

Silence answered him.

"Akari! Were they glowing?"

"Yes."

"Dammit!" Naruto leaned against the wall just as Sakura walked up. "He knows, Sakura. He knows they're the Nine."

"We'll deal with it later, Naruto. I need to heal you right now."

"Neji needs healed, too." Akari told her.

Sakura nodded then went about healing Naruto.

Kaede leaned against the opposite wall, suddenly exhausted. The tingling was still there. "Naruto, can I look at the forbidden scrolls?"

"Why?"

"This tingling. Something is there. My body feels like it's on fire."

Naruto sighed. "I lied earlier. I know what it is."  
"Why did you lie to me?"

"Because your father needs to be the one to tell you. And he doesn't need to tell just you." Naruto told her. "Go. Tell him I said it's fine."

Kaede inclined her head and left.

Kakashi stood just outside his house, waiting to hear word back from Ino. He kept his eyes to the sky, hoping to get a glimpse of Sasuke.

"Dad!"

Kaede's voice broke his concentration. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I have a question. One Naruto told me to tell you that it was okay to tell me."

Kakashi sat down. "You feel the tingling too?"

"What is it?"

"A kekkei genkai that was sealed away generations ago."

Kaede sat next to him. "And what kekkei genkai is that?"

"The Amegan."

 **First Generation:**

 **Naruto and Hinata: Akari (OC), Boruto, Himawari**

 **Kakashi and Kurenai: Mirai (Kurenai only), Kaede, Kasai, Kaori, Kabin (last 3 are OCs)**

 **Sasuke and Sakura: Kosuke (OC), Sarada**

 **Shikamaru and Temari: Maemi (OC), Shikadai**

 **Iruka and Anko: Arata (OC)**

 **Choji and Ino: Hideki (OC), Chocho, Inojin**

 **Kiba and Tamaki: Shippo, Kegawa (both OCs)**

 **Shino and Yuko (OC): Rokuro, Ayane (both OCS)**

 **Neji and TenTen: Hokona (OC)**

 **Second generation:**

 **Akari and Hideki: Megumi**

 **Kaede and Kegawa: Tsume, Mimi**

 **Shippo and Tomoka (OC): Rika (Tomoka only), Ashi, Hana**

 **Maemi and Arata: Tarou**

 **Mimi- Ear**

 **Ashi- Paw**

 **Kegawa- Fur**

 **Shippo- Tail**

 **(This is for those who wonder if I am following the Inuzuka tradition)**


End file.
